Bartholomew Kuma
Summary Bartholomew Kuma is a Shichibukai, formerly a Revolutionary with a bounty of 296,000,000. He was once feared as an extremely vicious pirate, earning himself the title, "Tyrant". He is a type of cyborg called "Pacifista" developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg, with the serial PX-0, and figuratively died in the process. Kuma is an enormous man, (22'6" tall). He is the tallest remaining Shichibukai (being one inch shorter than former member Gekko Moriah) and is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, likely higher | Unknown Name: Bartholomew "Tyrant" Kuma, PX-0. Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 45 Pre-Timeskip, 47 Post-Timeskip Classification: Human, Cyborg, Human Weapon (Pacifista), Shichibukai (A pirate allied with the world government), Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Cyborgization (Kuma was transformed into a cyborg by Vegapunk, after turning into PX-0 he became a lifeless machine), Attack Reflection (Can repel or deflect matter and physical attacks via pads on his palms), Air Manipulation (Can create air pressure blasts and shock waves), BFR (Can send opponents across the world with a touch), Limited Pain Manipulation (Can push a persons pain and fatigue from their body and push it into another person), Breath Attack, Energy Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation and Limited Light Manipulation (Can shoot laser beams that explode upon contact and can instantly melt steel), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Durability Negation (Via Pad Ho and lasers), Extrasensory Perception and Limited Information Analysis (Able to detect any pirate like other pacifists), Pseudo-Teleportation (Can repel himself at incredible speeds, making his movements seem like teleportation), Immunity to Pain Manipulation (Does not feel pain) and Resistance to Mind Manipulation (For being a mindless robot). Attack Potency: Small City level (His Ursa shock is this strong), likely higher (He was one of Monkey D. Dragon's commanders and is potentially comparable to the likes of Sabo), can ignore durability with his Devil Fruit powers | Unknown Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Vastly faster than Pre Time-skip Gear 2nd Luffy), possibly Relativistic+ (Got in between Silvers Rayleigh and Kizaru while they were in a heated duel), claimed to his opponents to be capable of repelling air at the Speed of Light, and is thus capable of traveling at speeds that make it look like he is teleporting), Speed of Light attack-speed with Laser Beams | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class G | Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class, potentially higher | Unknown Durability: Small City level, likely higher (Can take being in the vicinity of his own Ursa shock. None of the Thriller Bark Saga Strawhats including Sanji and Franky could significantly harm him. Sanji's leg nearly broke from the recoil of kicking Kuma's jaw with Kuma feeling nothing. Roronoa Zoro could barely scratch the machinery on Kuma with one of his attacks, but this still did nothing to Kuma other than catch him by surprise. He was left unscathed after taking attacks from Ivankov, and is more durable than the Pacifista that were created in his image) | Unknown Stamina: Very high due to being a cyborg, and does not feel pain or fatigue Range: At least several hundred meters with attacks, possibly planetary with his ability to repell objects from his hand (Scattered the Straw Hat pirates around their planet, sending several out of the Grand Line itself) Standard Equipment: His Bible Intelligence: Skilled and battle-hardened combatant, with extensive experience as Shichibukai, has mastered his own combat style. He has a vast Geographical knowledge, capable of accurately setting the destination of targets that he repels in order to send them to specific locations around the world. He should also have some extensive knowledge with science, due to his cybernetic enhancements, and his experience in being with Vegapunk--who is considered to be 500 years ahead the rest of the world by a technological stand-point. | After his brain was altered and he lost his sense of self, he is nothing more than a machine. Weaknesses: Kuma literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water; he needs to use his hands to deflect attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paw Pad Paw Pad Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to push anything they touch, and is physically represented as paw pads on the user's palm that seem to be permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push practically anything they touch and send it flying at extremely high speeds. This includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as air, the ghosts generated by the Horo Horo no Mi user and the sensation of physical pain. This power offers the user an incredible advantage in battle, allowing them to deflect any physical attacks. They are also able to harness their abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at the speed of light (Supposedly, Probably Hyperbole) One misconception about the powers of the Nikyu Nikyu no Mi is that it gives its user the ability to transport at will. This is incorrect, however. Rather than teleport, Kuma uses the awesome speed of his Devil Fruit power to propel himself across certain distances. *'Pado Hou:' Kuma uses his Devil Fruit to push the air in front of his hands to send paw - shaped air bullets at enemies, that travel straight through them but still do damage. These attacks are said to move at the speed of light, but again that is often considered a hyperbole. *'Ursus Shock:' Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a giant bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is compact enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a bear paw. * Mouth Laser: Kuma fires a laser out of his mouth (Using cyborg technology based on Kizaru's Devil Fruit), the laser is powerful enough to melt steel. Key: Pre-Whitebeard War Saga | Whitebeard War Saga Gallery PX Z Shoot.png Bartholomew_kuma_by_bodskih-dcicvzn.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:One Piece Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Shichibukai Category:Cyborgs Category:Kings Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Air Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:BFR Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pain Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Light Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier